1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to a device to improve the efficiency and increase the power of an internal combustion engine and particularly to an intake flow booster to improve the performance of the engine at a partial throttle opening.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Manufacturers for many years have attempted to improve the power output of internal combustion engines in order to utilize a smaller size engines having the same or greater horsepower than larger engines in order to save materials, space and weight. In certain applications such as in aircraft and boats only limited space is available and the horsepower developed by an engine is of prime importance. In certain applications, such as in aircraft, weight and size limitations of the engines are of utmost importance whereas in automobiles the operating efficiency and fuel economy are major concerns of both manufacturers and operators alike.
Various types of fuel saving devices have been conceived in the past such as carburetor adapters to improve the homogenization of the air/gas mixture before it reaches the firing chambers. Other devices have been conceived which are an attempt to improve the fuel efficiency of the engines as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,951. Other carburetor modification devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,966,430; 4,019,483; 4,092,966 and 4,281,632.
While the above-identified devices have provided useful and advantageous under certain circumstances, such prior devices generally work on the principal of increasing the air/fuel mixture speed but with a loss in total air/fuel flow. This will greatly reduce the power of the engine at full throttle.
With these and other shortcomings of previous devices known, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a device which increase the air/fuel flow into the combustion chamber and which will provide more horsepower from the engine at full throttle.
It is another objective of the present invention to increase the air/fuel flow whereby the engine can operate at a higher horsepower at a particular throttle opening, therefore burning less fuel and providing greater efficiency.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an intake flow booster for positioning between the carburetor and intake manifold which will make the internal combustion engine more efficient under all operating conditions.